


Multifandom One Shots

by petitepute



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), smut - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepute/pseuds/petitepute
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory.Requests are open!Request form: https://forms.gle/YEZVxtnUPVg7p3i36
Relationships: Cate Blanchett/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	1. 1. Cate Blanchett X reader

This is a gxg, boss x employee smut. . .

It was about 10:00 AM, everyone had already worked for nearly an hour and a half, binging on coffee, working on this massive project they had to present to Gucci tomorrow. Cate walked into the office, late, as usual. But who could even protest? She was the boss, she owned the whole company. Plus, with that temper she had, no one in their right mind would ever complain about her.

Her high heels were clicking against the ceramic floor. Her light yellow coat hugged her body perfectly, and she'd popped a few buttons of her white shirt open. She was sipping her Starbucks, analyzing everyone before walking towards her office. She loved mornings like this. The whole office in silence, just the sound of keyboards clicking and papers crinkling. But after a while, she frowned. Something was missing. No it couldn't be...

\- Good morning ma'am!

There you were. Her favorite thing to look at.

\+ Good morning to you too dear!

She smiled, oh her charming smile. You felt the heat rushing through your face. You hurriedly walked past her to your desk, getting mad at yourself for being in the bathroom right when she was supposed to come. How bold of you to tell her good morning!

She took another glance of the area, smirked, and slowly walked away, her hips swinging. You looked down. Focus, Y/N, focus.

You had to present your company's ideas to Gucci tomorrow. It was a very important meeting, and the whole office was working for your speech to be perfect. Ms. Blanchett had chose you herself. She'd though "You're so good at luring people in. I've seen every guy here flirt with you, what, at least once?" and she'd chuckled "Gucci employees will be head over heels!" You were blushing just thinking about that moment. Her voice, even the memory of it would make you squirm. Oh but how you wished you could have lured _her_ in! 

You were the boss's pet, if that even was a thing. Everyone would come to you when something was off and she had to know. She clearly had a soft spot for you. Once, you were stuck in the elevator with her, and 3 other employees, and she put your hair behind your ear, complimenting your dress. That one black dress you thought was too tight, and would rip any moment as you were sitting down in the office. 

She'd also occasionally walk by and ask why you're so frustrated, while smirking, as if she enjoyed seeing you suffer from the workload.

But you just couldn't believe it. You were probably a toy for her. Something to play with when she got bored, and then throw away, laughing. 

+Hey Y/N, your speech is ready. Nicole will email you the presentation in a moment. 

Your computer made a beep noise.

+Ah, well. Looks like you've already got it!

-Thanks Chris! I'll text you if I had a question!

Chris winked, and walked away. You opened your email tab, only to see a chat from Ms. Blanchett:

~ _Everything alright? :)_

You quickly looked up, looking at her through her office's glass door. She was leaning back, chewing on a toothpick, looking at you, with her usual smirk. You blushed, and typed: _Yes, thank you. I just received the speech and the presentation._

_~ Great! Come to my office and rehearse it for me!_

You looked up again. She was still in the same position. You could feel your breath hitch, and swallowing became harder. This was it. The moment you'd get fired. You could feel it. She'd tell you how much you actually suck, and then embarrass you in front of the whole company, and your last memory of that place would be the sound of whispering and the low laughs coming from the people watching Ms. Blanchett throw you out.

You shakily stood up, and gathered your booklet, stopping at the printer to make a copy of the speech, so you wouldn't mess it up that bad.

She was occupied with paper work, signing some documents and giving them back to Nicole. _At least she's not looking at me_ , you thought to yourself. 

You gathered all your courage, walked up to her office, knocked, and entered. She was back to that uncomfortable staring competition she had with you. You gulped. 

-Well, please! start!

Clearing your throat you started by giving out the booklet to her, and explaining each pattern and each material. 

She did not even look at it. Her eyes were lingering all over you. Your lips, your hips, all your curves. She was playing with a strand of her hair, occasionally licking her lips.

Your knees felt weak. You were frustrated and her tiny smirk showed that she knew it. 

After about 30 minutes of this, she yawned and sat straight, widening the gap between her legs. 

\- Enough!

You felt your heart skip a beat. See, she never liked you. She just despised you so much and this was the perfect opportunity for her to fire you. Your thoughts were attacking you one by one, or maybe two at a time.

\- Nice jeans, by the way!

You blushed again. She wasn't angry. That was a relief.

But she suddenly stood up, walking slowly towards you. Pushing that one strand of your hair behind your ear, she got closer, and whispered:

\- Why all the sweating, the blushing, the shaky voices? Do I make you nervous?

You felt a wave of electricity shoot from your ear right to your core as her lips accidentally touched the skin near your ear as she was going away.

\- Don't be this stressed tomorrow. You did good. I'll be there to enjoy the show. You can go now.

And there. You were dismissed. With a wink. You weren't sure you could even walk. Your legs felt like Jell-O. 

As you sat down on your chair, holding your head, frustrated, elbows on the desk, your thoughts were all over the place. Half of them being the normal ones, about how scary Ms. Blanchett is. But the other half... that unholy half was begging you to stand up, go to her again, and beg her to fuck you while everyone else was watching through the glass doors. You wanted to touch her everywhere and you wanted to be touched everywhere. her hands roaming all over your body, relieving the hunger she caused you. Feeding you with her skin, her touch, her lips.

Your laptop made another sound.

~ _It's been 5 minutes. Still thinking about me? ;)_

What? You weren't even sure you read that right. Hush Y/N, it's okay. Pretend you never saw that. Ignore it. She's sending it to the wrong person. It was probably meant for Nicole. They probably chat, too. They might have even done it in the bathroom. No one will ever know. 

~ _I see you ignore your boss now! Breaking the office rules are we?_

_You chose this._

Your breath hitched. Again. You watched her as he got up, walked out of her door, and giving everyone a loud bye, left the building.

Leaving you all tingly and anxious.

\-------------------22 hours later------------------

You wore one of your best dresses. Convincing Gucci was your only thought now, and Ms. Blanchett could not take it away from you. No matter what. 

But all your confidence was ruined as you sat down and two hands came on your shoulders. Mildly rubbing them.

\- Feeling all confident? We're all relying on you, you know.

It was Ms. Blanchett.

\+ Ms. Blanchett- I- Why- Good morning!

She kept smiling, nodding her head as her answer to your greeting.

\- Morning Y/N.

She said in the most seductive way.

Oh how you wanted to moan just hearing her voice. 

She jumped off the table behind you. 

-Oh, and, check your email before you go in. I will probably send you some stuff I wrote last night. They're important, so you better read them thoroughly. Keep them in mind as you're presenting. 

And she simply turned around and left. Not waiting for your answer.

The nerve of this woman for sending a last-minute email for you to remember. You were not being paid enough for this. Not nearly enough!

After you finished revising everything one last time, you finally received an email. Ms. Blanchett was no where to be found, as you checked her office.

You opened the email.

.

_Dear Y/N Y/L/N,_

_I hope this email finds you well._

_Since we had this tiny conversation about breaking the rules yesterday, I thought I'd share with you some of the things I'd also want to do, but can't, due to rules. Well, you know, not everyone is born a rebel. Anyway, maybe if you agree these shouldn't be a **don't** in our company, then feel free to tell!_

_I want you to come in my office, begging me, to touch you. So I can push you against the wall, say no, and then kiss you so hard we forget how to breathe. Our tongues fight together for dominance, as we move closer, hating these clothes, the space between us. I want us to put a show for these hungry people outside. To collide. For the temperature to rise as our breathing gets heavier, pupils growing darker, and we become nothing but animals._

_I want to rip your clothes off, skin touching skin. Moan as loud as I can while my nipples rub on your bare, exposed skin._

_I want to grab your breasts, and hum in your ear as I kiss your jaw, your neck, making sure to leave my marks, reminding you of our little game we played._

_I want to kneel before you, slowly going down. Open your legs, and plant small kisses on your inner thighs, making you want more and more. I want to play with your nipples, while my mouth is tasting your juices dripping down. I'll make sure to enjoy the view and the sound of you being pleased. Head thrown back, eyes half closed, back arched, and pushing down on my mouth._

_And when the moans start to get a little too loud, I'll stop. We don't want to distract others now, do we?_

_I'll lift you off the ground, pushing you against the wall, kissing you hard. I'll put you on that very table I sit next to and as you lay down, I'll put love bites all over your breasts and tummy, and watch you moan and squirm underneath me. I'll put my knee between your legs, rubbing slowly, giving you a little friction, to keep you going._

_And I will go down on you again, your hands in my hair, pushing me further into your cunt, as I tease your entrance with my pinky finger, spreading your juices all over. And I will fuck that tight cunt of yours, curling my fingers inside you, making you arch your back with each touch. Holding you down, with one hand, and fucking you with the other, I'd demand you to give a little attention to your breasts, and watch you moan even louder as you experience the sensory overload. I'll suck hard on your clit, biting and licking occasionally, giving you all you need to cum, but I'll stop, just to see you moan in frustration, in hunger, in want. I'll let you suck on my fingers, taste yourself off me, see how sweet you are. And I'll spread your legs, blowing on your wet core, making you shiver._

_Position my legs between yours, and with one move, you finish, grabbing on to me. And I won't stop.t I'll continue grinding on you.. As hard and fast as I can, and watch you ride your high, head thrown back, mouth slightly open, and nails digging deep into my thighs. And as we both come, our moans and the sloppy noises of our wetness fills the room. Scratch marks all over our thighs, riding our climax._

_This. This is a tiny part of what I want to do to you, Y/N._

_Good luck on the presentation!_

_Best regards,_

_Cate Blanchett._

_P.S: My room has blinds, you know... Perhaps we can break the rules after the presentation?_

You couldn't feel your legs anymore. You were so wet, and you couldn't believe your eyes, but you had a presentation to do, and remembering how she said think about it, and how she'll watch you knowing that you know, was killing you.

After you finished the presentation, and everyone left, she entered from the back room. You could feel her lustful eyes watching over you the whole time.

\- Well done! Now, time for your gift, Y/N.

She kissed you, and you felt relief washing over you. Moaning, you leaned into the kiss. And you both slowly walked towards her room.

\----

DONE!

This was my first ever smut lol :) If you have any requests, the google form is open!


	2. 2. Sherlock x John

Fluff, bxb

\---

It was a rainy Sunday. Typical London weather. John sighed as he was blogging about how obsessed Sherlock has recently became with soap operas, analyzing them, talking to the TV as if the actors could actually hear him. Sherlock on the other hand, was angrily telling the wife why his husband is not cheating on her, he just has cancer. _The plot of the story was pretty weird._ John thought to himself.

\+ John?

\- Yes?

\+ Can you make some tea? I'm starving.

-Tea doesn't help hunger Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at him dead in the eye. John stared back. 

\+ Fine. I'll make it. But if I accidentally put the whole house on fire, it's on you.

\- We both know you won't. Your violin is way too precious for you to burn it.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and sharply got up. John continued his typing: "He has became irrational. He doesn't even make his own tea! What's next!? Do I have to change his diaper? What a big baby! I don't even know how-"

\+ Here's some crisps. And delete that part please, you're being illiterate.

\- What?

Sherlock just sighed, and snatched the laptop, clicking some keys vigorously. 

\+ Am I a big baby, John? I've heard you call me big, and baby... But a big baby is new. Shall I add it to the list of names you've called me?

\- Well, you are a baby! Is making tea that hard? You ask me every second time to make you tea. And the other times it's Ms. Hudson. She's just way too nice to reject you. Poor old lady does ever-

\+ Fine.

\- Fine? That's all? 

\+ Are you going to stop talking or do I have to make you stop talking?

John blushed. 

\- Just bring the damn tea, will you, Sherlock?

Sherlock sat on the table, as he brought the kettle. As John was about to reach out and grab it, Sherlock playfully smacked his hand away.

\+ Kiss me.

\- What?

\+ I said kiss me. I'm a big baby. I need a kiss.

John got up, and hesitantly kissed his cheek. Sherlock grabbed on to his face, and passionately kissed his lips, biting a little at the end, tugging on his bottom lip. He pulled away, and looked at John's expression. He was blushing so hard, and his pupils were dilated. Sherlock hugged him closer, slowly moving his hands down to John's hips, squeezing his butt gently.

\+ Tea?

John gulped.

\- Tea.


End file.
